lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kai
Kai ist der Ninja des Feuers und hat wie die anderen Ninja bei Sensei Wu Spinjitzu gelernt. Sein Vater war Meister des Feuers, wie er, während seine Mutter die Meisterin des Wassers war. Seine Schwester ist''' [[Nya|Nya.']] Geschichte Frühes Leben Kai ist der Sohn von Ray, dem Meister des Feuers, und Maya, der Meisterin des Wassers. Er verbrachte seine Kindheit und frühe Jugend im Dörfchen Ignacia, in dem seine Eltern in der Schmiede „Die vier Waffen“ arbeiteten. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde Kai das Oberhaupt der Familie und musste auf seine Schwester Nya achten. Kai war der Lehrling seines Vaters, hatte aber im Schmieden kein Talent. TV-Special Die Legende von Ninjago (1 + 2) Eines Tages, als Kai gerade beim Schmieden nur ein verbogenes Schwert zustande bringt, betritt ein alter Mann den Laden. Anstatt jedoch etwas zu kaufen, beschwert er sich, dass es keine Ausrüstungen für Ninja gibt und verschwindet sofort wieder. Kurze Zeit danach wird Ignacia von Samukai und seinen Skeletten angegriffen. Während es ihm gelingt, einige von ihnen im Kampf zu besiegen, wird er von Samukai persönlich niedergeworfen und stirbt beinahe durch dessen Hand, doch der alte Mann, der sich als Sensei Wu vorstellt, rettet ihn. Doch es gelingt den Skeletten, Nya zu entführen und die Karte mit den Verstecken der Goldenen Waffen zu stehlen. Daraufhin erzählt Wu vom Ersten Spinjitzu-Meister und dem Kampf seiner Söhne um die Goldenen Waffen. Außerdem berichtet er, dass er nach seinem Sieg die Waffen versteckte und eine Karte der Verstecke seinem besten Freund, Kais Vater, anvertraute. Er drängt Kai dazu, ein Ninja zu werden, und dieser stimmt, in der Hoffnung,adurch Nya retten zu können, zu. In Sensei Wus Kloster lernt Kai schließlich alles, was er als Ninja braucht. In seinem letzten Test muss er die anderen drei Ninja, Jay, Cole und Zane, bekämpfen. Sensei Wu unterbricht den Kampf allerdings und gibt den Ninja den Auftrag, die goldenen Waffen zu finden. Die Ninja gelangen zu den Höhlen des Unheils, wo die Sense der Erde versteckt liegt. Nachdem sie sie gefunden haben, werden sie vom Erddrachen angegriffen. Kai benutzt entgegen der Anweisung des Sensei die Sense und verhilft den Ninja damit zur Flucht. Sensei Wu allerdings ist wütend auf Kai und gibt ihm den strikten Befehl, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. König der Schatten (1 + 2) Die Ninja finden anschließend die Wurfsterne des Eises und die Nunchakus des Blitzes. Außerdem lehrt Sensei Wu sie den Tornado der Schöpfung, bei dem die vier Elemente vereint werden. Kai versucht es seinem Meister gleichzutun, wir aber von ihm daran gehindert, da eine falsche Ausführung verheerende Folgen haben kann. In der Nacht bevor die Ninja das Schwert des Feuers suchen wollen, erscheint Garmadon Kai in Gestalt von Nya und lockt ihn zum Feuertempel. Dort kann Kai Nya mithilfe des Feuerschwerts befreien, verliert es dann aber an Garmadon, der Kais Schatten gegen ihn Kämpfen ließ. Sensei Wu kommt dazu, gewinnt das Schwert zurück und will schon zu den anderen Ninja zurückkehren, als Garmadon ihm zeigt, dass Samukai schon die andern drei Waffen in seinen Besitz gebracht hat. Noch dazu erscheint der Drache des Feuers. Sensei Wu bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als das Schwert des Feuers in die Unterwelt zu bringen. Samukai, die Skelette und Garmadon folgen ihm. Kai jedoch kann den Drachen davon überzeugen, dass er das Schwert nur beschützen wolle. Dieser wiederum ruft die anderen drei Drachen, die die Ninja in die Unterwelt bringen. Nya kehrt indes in ihr Dorf zurück. In der Unterwelt werden die Ninja von Skeletten angegriffe. Nur durch den Tornado der Schöpfung können sie diese besiegen. Beim Kampf von Sensei Wu gegen Samukai ist Kai wie die anderen Ninja nur Zuschauer und hät diese sogar davon ab, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Nach Wus Niederlage und Samukais Verrat an Garmadon reißt jener die vier Goldenen Waffen an sich. Doch ihre Macht ist zu roß für ihn und er explodiert. Ein Strudel durch Rau und Zeit entsteht, durch den Garmadon entkommt. Doch die Ninjawerden zu den Hütern der Waffen. Kai fliegt daraufhin in sein Dorf zurück, doch nur, um sich ausuhen zu können, denn große Abenteuer stehen noch vor ihm. Staffel 1 Kai war, seit er von der Prophezeiung gehört hatte, besessen von dem Wunsch, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Dennoch schaffte er es, auf Bitten Nyas nicht zu verraten, dass sie der Samurai ist, obwohl die Ninja beschlossen hatten, dass der, der die wahre Identität des Samurai X herausfinden würde, der Grüne Ninja werden sollte. Später, als alle anderen Ninja bereits ihr wahres Potenzial entfaltet hatten, konnte Kai die Blockade in seinem Herzen, die ihn zurückhielt, nicht lösen. Erst als er erkannte, dass er nicht zum Grünen Ninja bestimmt war, sondern dazu, ihn zu beschützen, entfaltete er sein wahres Potenzial. Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Kai und die anderen Ninja trainieren zu wenig und spielen zu viele Videospiele. Doch alles ändert sich, als die Ninja mit Garmadons Sohn Lloyd und den Hypnokobras konfrontiert werden. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen ist, das Dorf Jamanakai vor ihnen zu retten, stoßen sie auf eine geheimnisvolle Prophezeiung, die erzählt, dass ein Ninja sich als Grüner Ninja über die anderen erheben wird. Kais tiefster Wunsch ist es ab da, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Wieder zurück im Kloster wollen die Ninja in einem Wettbewerb herausfinden, wer der Grüne Ninja wird; dieser wird aber von Sensei Wu unterbrochen. Der Pfad des Falken Trotz Zanes zunehmend seltsamen Verhaltens entschließen die Ninja sich dazu, das von ihm gefundene Baumhaus der Schlangen zu zerstören. Obwohl es ihnen gelingt, kommen sie nur zurück zum Kloster, um zu sehen, wie es von den Schlangen in Brand gesetzt nur noch aus Schutt und Asche besteht. Kai und die anderen beschimpfen daraufhin Zane, dass er daran Schuld sei, doch Wu ermahnt sie, im zu verzeihen. Später findet Zane ein neues Zuhause für sie, den Flugsegler. Familienbande Nachdem die Ninja den Flugsegler auf Vordermann gebracht haben, besuchen Ed und Edna, Jays Eltern, ihr neues Zuhause. Da Jay bei deren Besuch versprach, sie ebenfalls einmal wieder zu besuchen, macht er sich mit Kai und den anderen Ninja auf zu deren Schrottplatz. Da sie keine Drachen mehr haben (sie mussten ihre Schuppen wechseln), treffen die Ninja erst ein, nachdem Jays Eltern von Beißvipern gebissen worden sind. In einem spektakulären Kampf gelingt es den Ninja, ihre Fahrzeuge in Waffen zu verwandeln und die Beißvipern zu besiegen sowie Jays Eltern zu heilen. Traue niemals einer Schlange Da die Ninja beim Training unaufmerksam sind, stellt Sensei Wu ihnen ein Rätsel: Welches ist der beste Weg, seinen Feind zu besiegen? Kai glaubt, das die Antwort darauf Trainieren ist, was jedoch vom Sensei verneint wird. Währenddessen lässt Lloyd Pythor frei, der daraufhin verspricht, sein Freund zu sein. Gemeinsam greifen sie das Internat für böse Jungs an. Als die Ninja zu Hilfe kommen, wird Kai gemeinsam mit Zane in einer Schleimfalle gefangen, kann aber entkommen. Nachdem Pythor Lloyd betrogen und im die Karte der fünf Schlangengräber entwendet hat, holen die Ninja den Jungen zu sich, wobei die Ninja auch die Lösng des Rätsels erfahren: Man muss sich seinen Feind zum Freund machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Als Kai sein Lieblingsspiel, "Flinke Fäuste Teil 2", spielen möchte, bei dem er seit langem den Highscore hält, kommt Lloyd ins Zimmer und erklärt ihm, dass Cole seinen Highscore soeben geknackt habe. Außerdem stiftet Lloyd auch bei den anderen Ninja Unruhe. Als die Ninja sich gegenseitig beschuldigen, erklärt Sensei Wu, dass er Lloyd dazu gebeten habe, diese Gerüchte zu verstreuen, um den Ninja die zerstörerische Macht der Gerüchte aufzuzeigen. Bald darauf zeigt Nya den Ninja die Standorte der letzten beiden Schlangengräber der Giftnattern und Würgeboas. Kai und Jay machen sich zum Grab der Giftnattern auf, während Cole und Zane zu dem der Würgeboas fahren. Bei der Gruft der Giftnattern müssen sie erfahren, dass diese bereits geöffnet wurde. Kai wird bald darauf vom Gift einer Giftnatter infiziert und halluziniert. Er glaubt, dass Elfen und Lebkuchenmännchen ihn angreifen, während Jay versucht, ihn zu retten. Als Cole und Zane eintreffen, taucht auch Pythor auf, der den Ninja die heilige Flöte stiehlt, mit der die Schlangen leichter besiegt werden können. Als die Ninja denken, dass sie dieses Abenteuer nicht überleben werden, taucht plötzlich Samurai X in seinem Roboter auf und vertreibt die Schlangen. Als die Ninja ihm danken wollen, betäubt er diese. Einige Zeit später werden sie vom Flugsegler aus gerettet. Danach beginnt die Wirkung des Gifts bei Kai langsam nachzulassen. In Ninjago erfahren die Ninja, dass Pythor versucht, die Schlangen zu vereinen, können dies jedoch durch gezieltes Einsetzen der "zerstörerischen Macht der Gerüchte" zunächst verhindern. Die Verlorene Stadt Der Samurai macht den Ninja, die mittlerweile neue, stabilere Anzüge erhalten haben, weiterhin das Leben schwer, weshalb sie beschließen, den Ninja, der den Samurai besiegt, zum Grünen Ninja zu küren. Kai ist daraufhin ganz versessen und versucht, ein paar junge Mädchen, die große Verehrer von ihm zu sein scheinen, vor einer Gruppe Würgeboas zu retten, die jedoch, als sie vor ihm weglaufen, vom Samurai gefangen werden. Als Kai den Samurai attackiert, wird er von diesem ebenfalls gefangen, wahrscheinlich aber wieder freigelassen. Später ist Kai an der Reihe, auf Lloyd aufzupassen, setzt ihn aber einfach an einer Spielhalle ab. Als dieser daraufhin den Schlangen zur Verlorenen Stadt Ouroboros folgt und gefangen genommen wird, sind die Ninja gezwungen, ebenfalls nach Ouroboros zu fahren. Auch sie werden von Pythor gefangen genommen, der ihnen ihre Goldenen Waffen abnimmt und gegen Samurai X antreten lässt. Während des Kampfes verbünden sie sich jedoch und der Samurai rettet sie und ihre Waffen, stürzt jedoch selbst bei seiner Flucht mit dem Jetpack nicht weit von Kai entfernt ab. Als dieser an ihn herantritt, entpuppt sich Samurai X als Nya. Obwohl Kai zum Grünen Ninja werden will, verspricht er seiner Schwester, sie nicht zu verraten, nimmt die Goldenen Waffen und kehrt zu seinen Freund zurück. Der Nindroid Nachdem die Ninja erfahren haben, dass Pythor die Reißzahnklingen finden will, um den Großen Schlangenmeister zu befreien, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach den Klingen. Während einer Suche trifft Zane auf den Falken und folgt ihm. Die anderen Ninja kommen nach, können aber nicht mit ihm mithalten. Als Kai und die anderen später auf ihn treffen, ist er am Boden zerstört und erzählt, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein Roboter ist. Kai versucht, ihn aufzubauen, indem er im sagt dass er, egal woraus er gemacht hat, immer ihr Freund bleiben wird. Trotzdem lassen die drei ihm etwas Zeit nachzudenken und verlassen das Labor, in dem Zane erfahren hat, wer er ist. Draußen jedoch werden sie von riesigen Baumhörnchen angegriffen. Gerade als das Ende der Ninja gekommen zu sein scheint, kommt Zane hinzu. Da er nun weiß, wer er ist, kann er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten und die Ninja retten. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Als Jay von Kai wissen will, ob Nya Parfum mag, bejaht er dies, obwohl er weiß, dass sie dagegen allergisch ist. Später, als Nya Jay das sagt, meint Kai, dass er ständig verwechsle, ob sie Parfum mag oder nicht. Dennoch gelingt es Jay, Nya zu einem Date zu überreden, das sie jedoch kurzfristig in den Mega Monster Vergnügungspark verlegen. Bald erfahren die Ninja, dass die Schlangen im Park sind, um die erste Reißzahnklinge zu finden. Als die Ninja eintreffen, wollen sie Nya und Jay nicht stören, sodass Kai, Zane und Cole beschließen, alleine zu kämpfen. Sie finden die Schlangen in der Geisterbahn, und Kai ruft: "Nicht so schnell", worauf Cole fragt, ob ern nichts besseres draufhat. Kai meint beleidigt, dass Cole sich das nächste Mal etwas ausdenken solle. Als Zane gegen die Schlangen jedoch sein wahres Potenzial nutzen will, friert er aus versehen sich, Kai und Cole ein. Nya wird zum Samurai, wobei sie ihr Date mit Jay abbrechen muss. Dieser allerdings verwandelt sich in eine Schlange, weil er sich an einem Beißvipern-Skelett gestochen hat. Nya wird von Pythor gefangengenommen und an die Achterbahn gefesselt, die er tödlich manipuliert hat. Doch als Jay versteht, dass er Nya nicht beeindrucken muss, sondern nur er selbst sein muss, kann er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten und alle retten, dennoch entkommen die Schlangen mit der ersten Reißzahnklinge. Die Ninja erfahren, wer der Samurai war, und obwohl Kai für sich beansprucht, es zuerst gewusst zu haben, versagen die anderen Ninja ihm die Ehre, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Der Talentwettbewerb Die Ninja finden heraus, dass die nächste Reißzahnklinge der Preis bei einem Talentwettbewerb ist. Da Coles Vater diesen Wettbewerb bereits mehrfach gewonnen hat, beschließen die Ninja, sich von ihm trainieren zu lassen. Dabei geben weder Kai, noch die anderen Ninja eine besonders gute Figur ab, weder gesanglich noch tänzerisch. Dann beschließen die Ninja jedoch, auf ihre Weise zu gewinnen und zeigen starke Ninja-Performance. Als sie den Pokale gewonnen haben, platzt Pythor in die Szene und begräbt Cole uns seinen Vater unter einem Haufen heruntergefallener Scheinwerfer. Cole kann sich und seinen Vater jedoch retten, als er sein wahres Potenzial entfaltet. Damit ist Kai der einzige, der -- sehr zu seinem eigenen Missfallen -- sein wahres Potenzial noch nicht entfaltet hat. Der grüne Ninja Kai glaubt, dass das Gewand des Grünen Ninja ihm helfen kann, sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. Als die anderen Ninja das herausfinden, meinen sie, dass Sensei Wu, der aufgebrochen ist, um Verstärkung im Kampf gegen die Schlangen zu holen, das nicht gutheißen würde, worauf Kai sagt, dass Sensei Wu aber nicht da sei. IN diesem Moment hören die Ninja Wus Stimme und wollen ihn begrüßen. Nachdem Kai sich umgezogen hat, tut er es ihnen gleich. Als er jedoch sieht, dass Sensei Wu Garmadon zu Hilfe geholt hat, will er diesen sofort angreifen, doch Wu hält ihn zurück. Kai glaubt, dass er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten könne, träte er gegen Garmadon an. Bei einem Versuch, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wird er jedoch von den anderen Ninja aufgehalten. Bald darauf erfahren sie, dass die dritte Reißzahnklinge im Vulkan liegt, in den der Feuertempel gebaut ist, dieser Vulkan jedoch mittlerweile sehr instabil geworden ist und sie daher ihre Goldenen Waffen nicht verwenden dürfen. Garmadon begleitet sie, in der Hoffnung, seinen Sohn befreien zu können, der von den Schlangen gefangen genommen wurde. Im Tempel benutzt Kai aus Verzweiflung sein Feuerschwert und den Schlangen gelingt es, die Reißzahnklinge zu finden. Der Vulkan wird zunehmend instabil und Kai und dem befreiten Lloyd gelingt es nicht, ihm rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Dann erkennt Kai jedoch, dass es nicht seine Bestimmung ist, der Grüne Ninja zu werden, sondern, ihn zu beschützen. Damit gelingt es ihm, sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten und sich und Lloyd zu retten. Auf dem Flugsegler gibt Kai dann bekannt, dass er erkannt hat, dass Lloyd der Grüne Ninja ist, und die Goldenen Waffen bestätigen ihn. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Kai hat von Sensei Wu gelernt, ohne zu sehen zu kämpfen, und sie beschließen, die drei Reißzahnklingen aus dem Hauptquartier der Schlangen zu stehlen, während Pythor nach der vierten sucht. Dabei werden sie jedoch gefangen genommen, gerade als Pythor mit der vierten Reißzahnklinge zurückkehrt. Kai versucht, mithilfe von Haarcreme aus dem Käfig zu entkomen, was aber alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Schließlich kommt ihnen jedoch Garmadon mit der Skelettarmee zu Hilfe und rettet die Ninja, die mit den vier Reißzahnklingen entkommen können. Das Böse erwachen Die Ninja versuchen, die vier Reißzahklingen im Feurigen Berg zu zerstören. Als Cole fragt, wiesosie sie in diesem Berg zerstören müssen, erklärt Kai, dass die Klingen aus den Zellen des Großen Schlangenmeisters gemacht sind. Die Ninja gehen auf eine Planke, um die Klingen zu zerstören. Dann taucht jedoch Pythor auf und beschädigt den Flugsegler. Die Ninja und Sensei Wu fallen hinunter, doch Nya gelingt es, sie zu retten. Pythor entkommt allerdings mit den Reißzahnklingen. Die Ninja nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Pythor fährt in einem Schlangenbus zur Stadt von Ouroboros. Als die Ninja es schaffen, in diesen einzudringen, ist Kai gezwungen, auf dem Dach gegen einige Schlangen zu kämpfen, wobei er einmal fast abstürzt. Schließlich fährt Sensei Wu alleine mit Pythor nach Ouroboros, und die Ninja und Nya müssen auf Lloyd warten, der sie mit dem Flugsegler mitzieht. In Ouroboros angekommen, lässt Pythor den Schlangenmeister frei, der daraufhin ihn und Sensei Wu verschlingt. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Die Ninja sind gezwungen, ohne Sensei Wu gegen den Schlangenmeister anzutreten. Als sie ihm für kurze Zeit entkommen, erklärt Kai ihnen, dass sie nun nicht aufgeben dürfen. Wie der Sensei will er sie aufrütteln und ihnen zeigen, was ein Ninja nun tun muss. Auf dem Schrottplatz von Jays Eltern erschaffen die Ninja den Ultraschall-Raider. Kai entdeckt bei einem Angriff des Schlangenmeisters einen wunden Punkt auf dessen Stirn. In Ninjago City geben die Ninja Lord Garmadon die Vier Goldenen Waffen. Danach läuft Kai vor dem Schlangenmeister als Köder her, bis Cole übernimmt. nach diesem kommt Jay, der von Zane gefolgt wird. Am Ende schaffen es die Ninja, dass der Schlangenmeister sich in den eigenen Schwanz beißt. Garmadon kann den Schlangenmeister mithilfe der vier Waffen töten. Am Ende haben die Ninja sogar Sensei Wu wieder, der es lebend aus dem Biest hinausgeschafft hat, doch ihre Goldenen Waffen haben sie verloren. Staffel 2 Nachdem Garmadon die Vier Goldenen Waffen in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte, stellte er den Ninja immer wieder Hindernisse in den Weg, um Lloyds Training zu verhindern. Dennoch gelang es kai und seinen Freunden mithilfe Sensei Wus, den jungen Grünen Ninja zu einem starken Ninja zu machen. Als die Schlangen die Steinsamurai befreiten, mussten die Ninja auf die dunkle Insel reisen, um dem Ultra-Bösen entgegenzutreten. Im Tempel des Lichts erhielt Kai seine neue Kimono-Robe und ein Elementarschwert, das er bis zum letzten Kampf Lloyds gegen das Ultra-Böe verwendete. Außerdem erhielt er einen von Nya gebauten Feuer-Mech, den er benutzte, um den Tempel des Lichts oben auf einem Berg zu finden. Finsternis zieht herauf Um ihre neue Heldensuite bezahlen zu können, müssen die Ninja Arbeit suchen. Kai entscheidet sich dafür, auf Partys den Clown zu geben, was ihn aber körperlich völlig ans Ende seiner Kräfte bringt. Als die Bank ausgeraubt wird, fühlt er sich verpflichtet, zu helfen, und verlässt deshalb eine Kinderfeier frühzeitig, weshalb er gefeuert wird. In der Bank stellen Cole, Zane und Kai fest, dass die Schlangengeneräle das Geld gestohlen haben und mit der U-Bahn fliehen wollen. Sie entschließen sich, ohne Jay, von dem sie nicht wissen, dass er von den Schlangen gefangengenommen wurde, das Geld zurückzuholen. In der U-Bahn muss Kai feststellen, dass es ohne die Goldenen Waffen viel schwieriger ist, die Schlangen zu besiegen. Zu allem Übel erfahren die Ninja nun auch noch, dass der Banküberfall nur eine Ablenkung war, damit Skales Lloyd entführen kann. Während die U-Bahn fährt, entdeckt Cole, dass Jay sich auf dem Gleis befindet, und er und Zane versuchen, die Bahn anzuhalten, schaffen es aber nicht. Erst als Kai von den Generälen ablässt und ihnen ebenfalls hilft, gelingt es, doch die Schlangengeneräle können entkommen. In der Heldensuite zurück müssen die Ninja schockiert feststellen, dass Lloyd verschwunden ist, doch glücklicherweise kommen in diesem Moment Nya, Wu und der Grüne Ninja zurück. Daraufhin beschließen die Ninja, dass sie keine riesige Wohnung brauchen und ziehen in eine kleine, dafür aber billige um. Piraten gegen Ninja In der neuen kleinen Wohnung der Ninja ist Kai gerade dabei, Lloyd zu trainieren. Er erklärt ihm, dass er noch nicht einmal bereit sei, es mit Kais kleinem Zeh aufzunehmen, worauf Sensei Wu froh meint, dass der Schüler nun endgültig zum Lehrer geworden sei. Später suchen die Ninja nach einem Dojo, um Lloyd noch effektiver trainieren zu können. Als sie auf Großmeister Dareths Mojo-Dojo stoßen, bitten sie Dareth, sie bei ihm trainieren zu lassen. Dareth stellt allerdings die Bedingung, dass einer von ihnen im Kampf besiegen müsse, was Kai mithilfe von SPinjitzu schnell gelingt. Allerdings müssen die Ninja bald feststellen, dass Piraten, die von Garmadon mithilfe der Megawaffe erweckt worden sind, Ninjago City angreifen. Als Lloyd darum bittet, auf die Mission mitkommen zu dürfen, verneinen die Ninja. Sie versuchen, mit einem Bus dem tieffliegenden Flugsegler zu folgen, den die Piraten vor Garmadon und den Schlangen übernommen haben, doch gerade als sie abspringen und aufs Schiff kommen wollen, muss der Bus halten, weil eine alte Frau über die Straße geht. Da die Ninja bereits Anlauf genommen haben, muss Kai sich und die anderen mithilfe seines Schwertes abfangen. Mithilfe einer Verkleidung gelangen die Ninja dennoch auf den Piratensegler. Dort werden sie allerdings schnell entdeckt und mussten sich verteidigen. Dann kommt auch noch Lloyd dazu und will helfen, doch Kai steckt ihn in ein Fass. Dennoch gelingt es Lloyd, sich im Fass zum ersten Mal schnell genug zu drehen, um Spinjitzu auszuüben. Dabei fällt er jedoch den Mast und begräbt die Ninja fast unter sich. Erst als Nya dazu kommt, kann sie als Samurai die Piraten besiegen, die daraufhin verhaftet werden. Die falschen Ninja Kai und die anderen Ninja sind gerade dabei, Lloyd in Dareths Dojo zu trainieren, mithilfe seiner Kraft Glühlampen zum Leuchten zu bringen, als Lloyd einen Brief bekommt, indem ihn seine Alte Schule, die ehemalige Schule für böse Jungs, die sich jetzt Schule für außergewöhnliche Kinder nennt, zu einer Feier einlädt, als Dank dafür, dass er ihnen den Weg ins Licht gezeigt hat. Die Ninja begleiten ihn und zeigen ihm dabei, wie man den Ultradrachen richtig lenkt. In der Schule werden die Ninja jedoch von den Schülern überrascht, die wieder böse werden und Lloyd zu ihrem Anführer machen wollen. Kai und die anderen Ninja werden mit den neuen guten Lehrern eingesperrt. Glücklicherweise entdeckt Cole einen geheimen Gang, der aus dem Zimmer, in dem sie eingesperrt sind, führt. Dort treffen sie auf die von Garmadon erweckten bösen Doppelgänger der Ninja. Kai kann sein Gegenüber jedoch mithilfe der nun guten Schüler besiegen. Das Ninjaball-Rennen Kai und die anderen Ninja nehmen am Ninjaball-Rennen teil, um den Preis von 100.000 Risen zu gewinnen, damit sie Dareths Mojo-Dojo retten können. Kurz vor dem Start erzählt Nya ihnen von einer neuen Funktion, die sie retten könnte. Doch aufgrund des Lärms kann Kai nicht verstehen, was genau dieser Hebel tut, bevor Nya wegmuss. Obwohl der Ultraschall-Raider von den Schülern der dunklen Schule sabotiert wurde, schaffen es die Ninja, nach vorne zu kommen. Als Garmadon, der verhindern will, dass die Ninja den Club retten, einen riesigen Spalt in Ninjago erschafft, muss Kai Nya vertrauen und zieht den Hebel. Zu seiner Freude hebt sich der obere Teil des Raiders ab und so gewinnen die Ninja den Preis. Wieder jung! Die Ninja trainieren Lloyd auf ihrem wiedergewonnenen Flugsegler, als sie alarmiert werden, dass Garmadon im Museum gesichtet wurde. Als die Ninja dort eintreffen, stellen sie fest, dass Garmadon den Grundal wiedererwecken will, damit dieser die Ninja jagt. Gerade, als Garmadon mit der Megawaffe den Grundal wiedererweckt, gelingt es Kai, ihm die Waffe mit einem gezielten Wurf seines Schwertes aus der Hand zu schlagen. Bei der Verfolgung der Schlangengeneräle, die einen goldenen Sarkophag stehlen, stellen die Ninja fest, dass sie wieder zu Kindern geworden sind. Kai versucht, zwei Polizisten mithilfe seines Spinjitzus davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Ninja ist, muss aber feststellen, dass er aufgrund seiner Größe kein Spinjitzu mehr anwenden kann. Dann müssen die Ninja auch noch gegen den Grundal antreten, und erst als Lloyd den Tee von Morgen verwendet, werden sie wieder erwachsen und der Grundal stirbt. Dadurch wird Lloyd allerdings auch älter. Die Zeitreise Kai reist mit den anderen Ninja in der Zeit zurück, um Garmadon daran zu hindern, die Bildung des Ninja-Teams zu verhindern. Er schlägt sein früheres Ich bewusstlos, damit die Ninja Nya entführen können, ohne die Kai niemals ein Ninja geworden wäre. Später, im Feuertempel, hilft Kai seinem früheren Ich, Garmadon zu besiegen und schafft es, mithilfe der goldenen Waffen die Megawaffe aus der Zeit zu löschen und die Vergangenheit wiederherzustellen. Lloyds Mutter Misako Kai hilft mit, die kleinen Statuetten der Steinsamurai im Museum zu zerstören, die vom Gift des Großen Schlangenmeisters wiedererweckt wurden. Kai versucht, den Steinsamurai aufzuhalten, scheitert aber wie die anderen Ninja kläglich. Als Lloyd den Großen Steinsamurai besiegen will, hilft Kai ihm bei dessen Plan, der schlussendlich funktioniert. Die Steinsamurai Kai trainiert gerade mit den anderen Ninja Lloyd, damit dieser ohne zu sehen kämpfen kann. Dabei werden sie jedoch von einem gewaltigen Erdbeben unterbrochen. Kai macht Garmadon dafür verantwortlich, doch Misako sagt, dass dieser niemals etwas täte, was seinen Sohn gefährden könnte. Beim Erdbeben in Ninjago City muss Kai helfen, eine Frau zu retten. Als dann die Steinsamurai auftauchen, muss Kai mit den anderen fliehen und schützt während der Flucht auf das Dach des Senders NGTV die Bürger vor den Steinsamurai. Staffel 3 Kai und die anderen Ninja mussten sich nach Lloyds Sieg über das Ultra-Böse als Lehrer in Sensei Wus Akademie betätigen. Bei einem Schulausflug nach New Ninjago City in den Borg Tower besuchten die Ninja Cyrus Borg, der ihnen die Techno-Klingen anvertraute. Bald fanden die Ninja heraus, dass sie mit diesen Klingen den Hauptcomputer der Borg Industries neu starten und das Ultra-Böse, das als Virus überlebt hatte, so löschen könnten. Da die Festplatte jedoch gestohlen wurde, mussten die Ninja über die digitale Computerwelt den Rechner neu starten, in der Kai sich aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegenüber Technik sehr ungeschickt anstellte. Dennoch gelang es den Ninja, wenn auch nur knapp. Das Ultra-Böse suchte dann nach den goldenen Waffen im Weltall, um zum Goldenen Meister werden zu können. Die Ninja wollten die verhindern, konnten es aber nicht. Kai musste hilflos dabei zusehen, wie Zane sich für seine Freunde opferte und verschwand. Bei einer Gedenkfeier an Zane sagte Kai, dass er zwar nicht wisse, was Zane angetrieben habe, doch dass er glaube, dass es Freundschaft war. Dann schwört er, dass er Zane finden wird. Staffel 4 Kai nahm auf Meister Chens Einladung hin am Wettkampf der Elemente teil. Auf dem Schiff, das sie zu Chens Insel brachte, begegnete er Skylor, die ihn sofort magisch anzog und für die er sogar einen Kampf riskierte. Die Beziehung zwischen beiden entwickelte sich weiter, bis Kai herausfand, dass Skylor Chens Tochter und seine Spionin war. Dennoch will er nicht das Vertrauen in sie verlieren, sondern bringt sie dazu, sich ihrem Vater zu widersetzen. Im Pfad der Ältesten kämpfen sie Seite an Seite gegen Chen, der bald darauf von den Anakonda-Generälen in die verfluchte Welt verbannt wird. Charakter Kai ist ungeduldig und stürmt gerne vorneweg. Manchmal handelt er unüberlegt, und bringt damit sich und andere in Gefahr. Er ist allerdings auch ein treuer Freund und liebt seine Schwester Nya. Obwohl er anfangs oft ein Alleingänger war, lernte er mit der zeit, mit anderen im Team zu arbeiten. Als Kai von der Prophezeiung des Grünen Ninja hörte, war er besessen von dem Gedanken, dieser zu werden. Erst als er erkannte, dass es sein Schicksal war, ihn zu beschützen, konnte er mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen und sein wahres Potenzial entfalten. Obwohl er zum Teamplayer wurde, war Kai immer noch oft von seiner Meinung überzeugt und ignorierte die Einwände anderer. Auf ihrer Suche nach der Stadt Stiix wollte er unbedingt einen anderen Weg einschlagen als Zane vorschlug, was die Ninja erheblich Zeit kostete. Als Kai zur Berühmtheit wurde, genoss er es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und von den Mädchen geliebt zu werden. Er schickte gerne Nachrichten an seine Fans und war fasziniert von seiner Action-Figur. Alter Kai ist zu Beginn der ersten Staffel etwa 16 Jahre alt.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 Während des Spezials "Tag der Erinnerung", etwa 3-4 Jahre nach Staffel 2, ist er etwa 19 Jahre alt.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Nya Kai lebt seine Schwester Nya, auch wenn er manchmal etwas genervt von ihr ist. Als sie von den Skeletten entführt wird, ist er sofort bereit, sie zu retten, auch ohne Kampfausbildung. Da er älter ist als Nya, wurde er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zum Familienoberhaupt und entwickelte eine Art Beschützerinstinkt für Nya. Nach ihrer Entwicklung zum vollwertigen Ninja musste Kai sich erst abgewöhnen, sie beschützen zu wollen. Skylor Kai lernte Skylor zunächst an Bord von Meister Chens Fähre kennen, als er sie vor Karlof beschützen wollte. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme für sie, auch wenn sie seine Hilfe zunächst nicht annehmen wollte. Später vertraute Kai Skylor immer mehr, nicht wissend, dass sie Meister Chens Spion war. Das entdeckte er erst, als sie Zanes Kräfte benutzte. Obwohl ihr Vertrauen zueinander dadurch zerstört wurde, schafften sie einen Neuanfang in ihrer Beziehung. Als Kai begann, daran zu glauben, dass Skylor gut werden könnte, war er fähig, seinen Elementardrachen zu rufen. Auch nach dem Abenteuer blieben sie weiterhin in Kontakt. Waffen Kais Lieblingswaffe ist das Schwert. Während seines Trainings bei Sensei Wu benutzte er ein einfaches Übungsschwert aus Holz, als Ninja ein Katana. Nach den Abenteuern im TV-Special benutzte er das Schwert des Feuers. Nachdem die Ninja die Waffen Garmadon gegeben hatten, damit dieser den Schlangenmeister besiegen konnte, benutzte Kai wieder ein einfaches Schwert. Das Schwert des Feuers wurde zusammen mit den anderen drei Goldenen Waffen zur Megawaffe fusioniert, die aber von den Ninja in Episode 19 zerstört wurde. Danach erhielt Kai neben einem neuen Gewand im Tempel auch sein Elementarschwert. Dieses benutzte er bis Episode 26. Wo es danach verblieb, ist unbekannt. Bei den Gefechten mit den Nindroids benutzte Kai die von Cyrus Borg erhaltene Technoklinge, mit der er in Episode 31 das System des Borg-Turmes neu startete und den Ultra-Bösen Virus löschte. In Staffel 4 griff Kai die meiste Zeit auf waffenfreien Kampf zurück, die Jadeklingen, mit denen er oft auf offiziellen Bildern gezeigt wird, benutzte er nie im Kampf. Auch die goldenen Katanas, mit denen er manchmal in offiziellen Bildern zu Staffel 4 zu sehen ist, benutzt er nicht. Beim Kampf gegen die Geister benutzte Kai zunächst ein einfaches Schwert, bis er von Ronin seine Aeroklinge erhielt, die beim Kampf gegen Geister deutlich effektiver wirkte. In Staffel 6 benutzt Kai wieder ein einfaches Katana, während er in "Tag der Erinnerungen" auf die goldene Variante zurückgreift. Trivia * Kais Gesicht blieb am längsten von allen Gesichtern der Ninja, von den Sets zum TV-Special bis zu denen zu Staffel 6, unverändert, bis es in den Sets zu Staffel 7 verändert wurde. * Während sein Gesicht in den Produkten vernarbt ist, trägt Kai in der Serie keine einzige Narbe. * Die einzige Minifiguren-Version von Kai, die keine Narben hat, ist seine exklusive Steinkrieger-Rüstung im exklusiv für die Kette "Target" in den USA hergestellten Set 5004077 Minifigure Gift Set, in welchem er mit seinem seriengetreuen Gesicht enthalten ist. * Das Symbol auf vielen von Kais Anzügen stellt einen Löwen dar. * Das Symbol "平", das z.B. auf Kais Jungle Mode-Kopfbedeckung zu sehen ist, ist das chinesische Symbol für "friedfertig". * Kai war der erste Ninja, der in Nadakhans Schwert gefangen wurde . * Kai war der letzte Ninja, der sein volles Potenzial entfaltete, und der einzige (mittlerweile mit Nya), der es nur einmal benutzte. * Kai kann seine Elementarkraft, wie Jay, Zane und Cole auch, nur in Abhängigkeit von Lloyds Kraft ohne Hilfsmittel benutzen, eventuell ist dies eine Folge davon, dass Lloyd seine Goldene Kraft mit den Ninja geteilt hat. * Es ist fraglich, wieso Kais Vater seine Elementarkraft einfach so nutzen konnte. * Kai sollte, wie die anderen Ninja, ursprünglich einen anderen Namen erhalten, in seinem Fall sollte dieser ''Dante ''lauten; zeitweise auch ''Ash. * Er ist zwei Jahre älter als Nya en: Kai es: Kai Smith pl: Kai pt-br: Kai Auftritte Galerie Kais Bike.jpg|Ein Fahrzeug von Kai Kais Feuer-Bike.jpg|Ein Fahrzeug von Kai 853691 Kai als Luxus-Minifigur.jpg|Kai als Luxus-Minifigur 851351 Kai Schlüsselanhänger.jpg|Als Schlüßelanhänger 853690 Kai Schlüsselanhänger.jpg|Als Schlüßelanhänger KaiZXKeychain.png|Als Schlüßelanhänger Karte 3 Kai DX.png|Als Karte Kai Karte.png|Als Karte Karte3 Kendo Kai.png|Als Karte Karte2 Kai ZX.png|Als Karte Karte 29 Dual Burst.png|Als Karte Karte 27 Cinder Storm.png|Als Karte NGoldKai.png|Im Spiel NKaiDX.png|Kai DX File:Kai Schmied.jpg|Als Schmied File: Download (6).jpg|Sein erster Anzug Kai angst.jpg|Kai trifft Flame File:Download (10).jpg|Kai DX Kendo_Kai.png|Kendo Kai Kai_ZX.png|Kai ZX nrg Kai.png|NRG Kai File:Download (8).jpg|Mit Elementarschwert Kai Elementar.jpg|Elementar Kai File:Kai Lehrer.jpg|als Lehrer File:Download (7).jpg|Mit Techno Klinge Kai_Steinkrieger.png|Kai in seiner Steinkrieger-Rüstung (Set) Kai Techno Stein.png|Kai in seiner Steinkrieger-Rüstung (Serie) File:Roter W.jpg|als Wrestler in Staffel 4 File:TDE Kai.jpg|Im Turnier der Elemente. Turnier Kai.png|Turnier Kai File:Kai Jungle.png|Jungle Kai File:Kai...jpg|Jungle Kai Deepstone Kai.png|Deepstone Kai File:TGKai.png|Tiefengestein Kai AirjitzuKai.PNG|Airjitzu Kai File:Kai Skybound.png|Skybound Kai WuCru3.png|Skybound Kai und das Team File:Kais7.png|In Tag der Erinnerungen FeuerSpinjitzuApp.png|Kais Feuer-Spinjitzu in der Tournament-App TKai(Jungle).png|Jungle Kai in der Tournament-App TKai(Techno).png|Techno Kai in der Tournament-App TKai(Lehrer).png|Kai als Lehrer in der Tournament-App TKaiDX.png|Kai DX in der Tournament-App TKai(Tournament).png|Tournament Kai in der Tournament-App Kaikopf1.jpg|Kais Standard-Kopf (2011-2017) Kaikopf2.jpg|Kais Kopf in 5004077 P1030934.JPG|Kais neuester Kopf (2017-) FeuerSpinjitzuApp.png Kais Zimmer.jpg Zeit vs feuer Wasser.jpg Videos Datei:LEGO® NINJAGO - Ninjas take on the American Ninja Warrior Obstacle Course!|Kai beim American „Ninja Warrior Obstacle Course" (EN). Datei:LEGO® Ninjago - How Wu Met the Ninja - Stop Motion|Wie Sensei WuWu die Ninja traf (EN) Datei:Kai 2015 - LEGO Ninjago|Staffel 4 Datei:Ninjago Possession Kai Official Character Spot|Staffel 5 Datei:LEGO NINJAGO 2016 Kai season 6|Staffel 6 Datei:Ninjago hands of time meet kai|Staffel 7 Einzelnachweise en:Kai Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Feuer Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017